


無題

by living



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living/pseuds/living
Summary: 從伏見臣和皆木綴未交往開始的流水賬文（不會取標題，就先無題吧）





	無題

**Author's Note:**

> 因爲是安價文，可能會有前言不搭後語的地方請諒解，這是我第一次寫那麽長的短篇，非常感謝當時和我一起匿名玩的朋友們

1  
一切起源在一個週末。  
「臣，劇團決定出售團員日常寫真，可以拜託你整理出照片嗎？」  
「沒問題。」  
臣很爽快地答應了監督的請求，因為有很多照片，他就決定全部拿出來讓大家挑選，其中有張掉了出來。  
「啊...！」  
看到那張照片的一瞬間，臣的表情有些慌亂。  
「咦，這是......？」  
監督下意識開口。這不是劇團宿舍的場景，照片上的綴趴在窗邊的桌上，安穩地睡著，表情放鬆自然，陽光柔和地灑在他身上，整個色調充滿溫暖的氣息，無論從哪個角度看，這都是一張堪稱完美的好照片。毫不誇張地說，甚至能看出拍攝者的感情。  
聽到監督的聲音，綴湊過來看到了那張照片：  
「啊......是那個時候...！臣先生不是說好不拍的嗎？」  
那是他們剛認識不久，某一天，臣突然想去借關於編織的書籍，在社團活動結束後，就拿著相機去了學校的圖書館。  
手工類在三樓偏南的一個區域，這裡放著不少冷門書籍，所以鮮少有人來往。臣可以在這裡慢慢挑選，這裡很安靜，他走過一排排書架，在窗邊的自習用的桌子上，看見了有些熟悉的身影。那個陽光燦爛的下午，只有兩人的空間，他甚至能聽到對方安穩的呼吸聲，心突然有些悸動，手不由得舉起了相機——  
「抱歉，因為這是我自認為很滿意的照片，一直沒狠心刪掉。」臣苦笑了一下，「如果綴不喜歡，我現在去把底片刪了。」  
「不用這樣做啦！」綴趕緊擺擺手攔住臣，他偏過臉摸了摸頭，「只是覺得有點奇怪，看著這張照片莫名會有點害羞....？」  
「臣臣拍的這張綴綴超nice的啦！傳上inst一定能拿到10000個讚～☆」一成在旁邊興奮地說道，「完全可以拿來放雜誌上，刪掉太可惜了啦～」  
「三好先生的形容太誇張了！」  
大家都過來看照片，紛紛表達了讚美之情。  
「那要選這張嗎？」監督問道。  
「不，還是收著吧，如果放上去綴會困擾的吧。」臣搶先回答，能看見大家都很喜歡這張照片明明是件高興的事，但臣不知道自己哪裡來的焦躁情緒，下意識拒絕，「抱歉啦，監督，畢竟是我當時偷拍的。」  
「也是。」監督理解地點點頭，繼續和大家選照片。

\------------------------------------------------------

晚餐用的是从早上就開始準備的猪肋排，刷上精心調味出的烤肉醬，香氣撲鼻，鮮嫩多汁。還有沙拉，玉米片⋯⋯回想起下午的事情，正做小菜的臣有點心不在焉，他不知道那種從未有過的感覺是怎麼回事，而且拿回那張照片第一件事，就是好好收起來不想讓其他人再看到⋯⋯  
「伏見先生，那是辣醬，蛋黃醬在這邊。」  
「啊⋯⋯！」  
眼前的沙拉已經被倒上了紅色的辣醬。自從學會做飯以後，臣第一次出現了這樣的錯誤，他站在那裡，突然有些束手無策，不知道怎麼做才好，身旁的人笑了起來。  
「伏見先生⋯⋯意外地有些孩子氣呢⋯⋯」  
是綴的聲音，是照片上的那個人⋯⋯臣終於緩過神，一會再處理吧，他這樣想著，把那碗沙拉放在一邊。  
「讓你看到丟人的一面了。」  
「並不丟人呢，感覺挺新奇的，就好像伏見先生和我們是一樣的普通人，」綴從冰箱裡拿出布丁，「唔...好香啊，是肉的香味。」  
「晚飯吃美式烤肉，」臣回答，他看見綴的眼神突然亮了起來，男孩子大多數喜歡吃肉的，臣很高興能看見綴這樣的表情。他想起綴剛剛的話，喉結微動。  
「我也只是個普通人啊。」  
「或許因為接受伏見先生太多照顧⋯⋯不小心就會忘記這點。」綴咬著布丁的勺子，想了想說，「大家都是這樣說的⋯⋯伏見先生溫柔帥氣，成熟能幹，還會做飯，世上完美的人大概就是這樣吧。」  
「所以你也是這樣想的嗎？」  
「......嗯？」  
十釐米的身高差距使綴不得不抬起頭，這才注意到他們現在的距離是如此地近，他下意識後退一步，身體碰到了後面的冰箱，差點連帶著手上的布丁摔過去。  
「小心！」  
一雙有力的手擋住綴往前衝的路，臣趕緊地扶住了他，但儘管如此，兩人還是一起摔到了地上。綴因為受到驚嚇，一隻手緊緊地抓住了臣的衣服，而另一手還拿著布丁。  
還好布丁沒摔掉，這是綴腦中唯一的想法。但他馬上反應過來自己還窩在臣的懷裡，安靜中甚至能聽到兩人的有些過快的心跳聲，他連忙慌慌張張地爬起來。  
「伏見先生⋯⋯！你沒事吧！有沒有摔到什麼地方？」  
「我沒事。」臣慢慢起身，對他露出以往的笑容，「綴，對不起，我今天有些衝動。可以拜託你去叫一下大家嗎？一會就可以吃飯了。」  
看著綴離去的背影，臣轉過身，目光有些潰散地看著那碗沙拉。身上還殘留著綴的溫度，他深吸了一口氣。

\------------------------------------------------------

綴在庭院裡看見了椋，他正坐在椅子上看少女漫畫，臉上帶著感動笑容。  
「綴先生？」  
「不好意思打擾到你了，伏見先生快做好晚飯了。」  
「啊⋯⋯！已經這個時候了嗎？謝謝提醒，我把書放回房間就去！」  
綴有些好奇看著他正在整理的幾本漫畫，看著封面無意識讀出了標題的名字。  
「春之風，秋之雨⋯⋯」  
真是有些不像少女漫畫的名字呢。  
「這是我喜歡的老師剛完結的漫畫！」注意到綴有些興致的樣子，椋立刻興奮地介紹，「講的是攝影師和劇作家的戀愛故事！細水長流，描寫細膩，充滿溫情，非常適合細細品味，我已經看了三四遍了，世上怎麼會有如此動人的愛情故事呢⋯⋯綴先生有興趣嗎？我有全套可以借你看！」  
這個設定怎麼這麼耳熟呢⋯⋯但是面對椋熱情的推薦，綴也沒細想下去，只是朝他點點頭。  
「感覺挺有意思的，過幾天去找你借。」  
「非常歡迎！」椋歡呼了一聲，但馬上又有些不安地看了綴一眼，「其實⋯⋯從剛開始我就想問一個問題了。」  
「嗯？」  
「綴先生剛過來的時候臉就有點紅，而且耳朵這裡特別紅。啊啊⋯⋯！對不起！我說了什麼失禮的話，我真是個⋯⋯」  
「沒有這樣的事啦！」為了防止椋再次陷入自責的困境，綴立刻開口打斷，「我還要拜託你一起叫大家吃飯呢！」

我看起來很奇怪嗎？  
綴又回想起廚房的遭遇，那個時候，有些狹窄的空間，對方溫暖的胸膛，兩人將近同步的心跳⋯⋯全身就像火燒一般發燙。  
他決定先去洗手間整理一下自己。不料在拐角處，迎面遇上了正在玩手機的萬里，兩人都被對方嚇了一跳。  
萬里的手一滑，手指點擊到某個禁忌的圖標——  
「等等⋯⋯我沒想抽十連啊！這是至先生的號啊⋯⋯我只是被拜託代打而已⋯⋯糟了⋯⋯」  
果不其然，是非常安定的全r卡。  
「⋯⋯」  
不愧是至先生的號⋯⋯在場的兩人沈默了，萬里這才抬頭注意到了眼前的人，「啊，是綴啊，你臉很紅耶？」  
「哎？是⋯⋯是嗎」綴慌張地摸了摸臉，「抱歉剛剛嚇到你了，如果至先生追究起來也有我一份責任，我現在先走了⋯⋯萬里，記得一會去吃飯⋯⋯」  
「怎麼感覺他怪怪的，」萬里看著綴倉皇離開，內心雖有些疑惑，但注意力馬上轉移到遊戲上去了，他悲傷地說，「至先生會殺了我吧⋯⋯」

「這樣就正常了吧⋯⋯」  
綴擦了擦臉上的水，看著鏡子喃喃自語。  
「綴。」至走進洗手間，向他打了個招呼。  
「啊，至先生，我看起來和平常一樣吧？」  
「？」至一臉疑惑，「你有什麼區別嗎？」  
太好了⋯⋯綴終於放心下來，讓自己不再回憶那個令人莫名心跳的記憶。至走到他身邊打開水龍頭洗手，看他的表情應該不知道自己的遊戲帳號上發生的事情。想起剛剛的場景，綴禁不住打了個寒戰，畢竟有一份自己的責任，他覺得應該委婉提醒一下，讓至做個心理準備，萬里的下場也不會那麼慘烈。  
「至先生，如果有人碰了你的東西，你會有什麼反應？」  
「？」至有些不解綴為什麼突然問這樣的問題，「那要看是什麼東西了。」  
「如果是很重要的東西呢？比如遊戲之類的。」  
「看交情吧（像前輩我就不敢惹），還有做了什麼事（抽卡這種事情不能原諒），當然，關係好另說。」至想了想回答，沒有說出其中的潛台詞。  
「 太好了⋯⋯」至先生和萬里的關係在綴眼裡還是不錯的，他有點放心下來。  
「？」至奇怪地看著他，「綴從一開始就問一些很突然的問題，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「也不是什麼大事啦（既然關係好另說那就不是大事），啊⋯⋯這個時候我們該去吃飯了！」

「這個玉米片！是三角形的哎～～！」  
坐在身旁的三角發出開心地感嘆。綴突然有些羨慕他的單純。不知是有心還是無意，臣和綴坐的位置隔了很遠的距離，綴努力不讓自己的視線朝他看，可意識還是往那邊遊走。  
臣很好，對誰都很溫柔，吃飯的時候他會細心留意大家的反應，他是喜歡著劇團的大家的，就像微風拂過，是不讓人反感的貼心，但又像隔著一層紗，無法窺視他真實的內心。  
「所以你也是這樣想的嗎？」  
這是他第一次見到這樣的臣，綴無法辨別出他當時的語氣，他不清楚臣想聽什麼樣的答案，但他知道臣肯定不想聽到那些浮於表面的話語。  
那麼，我自己對伏見先生的看法⋯⋯  
「綴，給你～」三角拿出一個黃色的毛絨玩具塞到他手裡。  
「這是⋯⋯？」  
「之前打工的時沒給你的超級三角，現在補貨啦～！」三角臉上帶著朝氣的笑容，「有什麼事情對著超級三角說，煩惱就會飛走啦～！」  
「啊！你們在說什麼？」看見綴手中的東西，眼尖的一成跑過來，「綴綴好狡猾～居然可以拿到補貨的超級三角！角角我也要～」  
「三好！吃飯的時候不要亂走！」  
「嗚～～古四桑好兇！」  
看著玩鬧的大家，綴摸著手裡的超級三角，感覺內心充滿了溫暖。  
「謝謝你，斑鳩先生。」

\------------------------------------------------------

 

2  
清晨的芳香帶著一天中最舒爽的味道，微風裡還有者昨夜的清涼，晨跑的步伐越來越輕盈，心情也不自覺舒暢起來。  
「丞先生，謝謝你邀請我一起我一起跑步。」  
「沒什麼，」丞拿著毛巾擦了擦臉上的汗，「伏見，你週末有空嗎？」  
「目前沒什麼安排。」  
「那正好，我這邊多出兩張歌舞伎的票，你要去嗎？」  
「歌舞伎⋯⋯？我是沒什麼問題，不過平時你不是同希特隆和幸一起去的嗎？」  
「他們都有事情，」丞看起來有些鬱悶，「這是下午的票，正好叫上皆木，他不是要準備寫新劇本嗎？說不定能有些靈感。而且我們晚上還能踢一會足球。」  
有短信的提示聲，丞拿起手機看了一眼，「抱歉伏見，那邊一個劇團需要客串演員現在臨時開個會，你去和皆木說一下這事，我先走了。」  
綴不在房間，臣在中庭的花園裡找到了他。  
上一次的事情多少有些尷尬，綴並沒有說錯什麼，但他當時隱隱的怒氣又是怎麼一回事？臣嘆了一口氣，希望他不要介意。  
「綴，你在忙嗎？」  
「沒有，」綴正在瀏覽網頁，他抬起頭看見臣的時候微微瑟縮了一下，「伏見先生⋯⋯」  
果然，臣心中有些苦澀，但還是笑著和他說明了來由。  
「歌舞伎⋯⋯有比我更想去的人吧？」綴有些猶豫。  
「噢！這是丞的好意唷！」希特隆正巧路過，聽見他們的談話跳了出來，「他一般選的都是一等席或者二等席的危機吧！」  
「希特隆先生，那是位置吧！」綴吐槽道，「那麼這樣說的話，票很貴吧⋯⋯」  
「不去可惜唷～！」  
「綴，如果有事的話也沒關係。」臣看著猶豫的綴，已經露出了苦笑。  
「不是這樣！我要去！」像是意識到自己的模樣太過激動，綴有些不好意思地壓低了聲音，「我很高興，謝謝你們邀請我。」

\------------------------------------------------------

表演持續了四五個小時，中途丞因為客串演員的事情先回去了。  
「很精彩呢，場景也很漂亮⋯⋯」  
「丞先生沒看到最後，感覺有點可惜。」  
不由地發出這樣的感慨，還未等他們從剛剛的表演中緩過神來，就發現外面已經下著傾盆大雨，最近天氣變化比翻書還快，來的時候坐著丞的車，一切陽光明媚。現在兩人都沒有帶傘，只能淋著雨坐電車回去了，臣先拿出手機查附近的車站。  
「糟糕，好像是雨太大的原因，電車好像暫時停駛了，看起來明天才好的樣子⋯⋯」  
「不會這麼倒霉吧？！」  
兩人面面相覷，露出了無奈地笑容。  
「那現在該去哪裡呢？我看看天氣預報，」綴刷著手機，「大概晚上十一點才有可能停止，餐廳，咖啡店這些地方坐不了那麼久吧⋯⋯」  
「這樣只能夜宿了啊⋯⋯」  
附近的最近旅館雖然只有四百來米的距離，但下著大雨的緣故，到達目的地的時候已是全身濕透，狼狽不堪。  
「非常抱歉，因為大雨，現在只剩下一間單人房了。」前台的工作人員無奈地說道。  
「綴⋯⋯你介意嗎？」  
「我沒意見，看伏見先生的意⋯⋯啊⋯⋯啾！⋯⋯思⋯⋯」話還沒說完綴就打了個噴嚏。  
「請開一下那個房間。」臣立馬對工作人員說道。

「我先去洗澡沒問題嗎？」綴不安地看著臣，「這樣好了，伏見先生要不一起洗？」  
「⋯⋯嗯？」  
「啊⋯⋯」終於意識到了的綴瞬間滿臉通紅，像是辯解般的努力解釋著，「我想說，我們都是男的，這方面沒什麼關係吧，況且宿舍裡不是經常會有一起洗澡的時候⋯⋯所以，伏見先生懂我的意思吧？」  
看著這樣可愛的綴，臣忍不住給他一個台階下：「我知道，只是這個浴室太小，兩個人很不方便。」  
「那⋯⋯那我先去了，我會很快洗好的！」  
給劇團的大家發了line説明了現在的情況。今天的遭遇在某種程度上已經是充滿了不幸。幸運的是，雖然是單人房但床是雙人床的大小。  
晚上，兩人背對背躺在床上。

旁邊躺著的是自己抱有好感的人⋯⋯在這之前臣已經隱約意識到這一點，他心中那株名爲愛情的花朵，早在幾年前因爲一些事情逐漸枯萎，最近卻有些蘇醒的趨勢，這讓他内心充滿混亂和迷茫，還有些期待。這之前爲了防止失控，他無視了這種感情，那麽現在呢⋯⋯？他私心放任了這朵花的生長，在這樣矛盾的想法中他找不到答案，只能閉上了眼睛。  
「伏見先生⋯⋯」  
聽見綴在輕輕呼喚他，臣回應道：  
「嗯⋯⋯？」  
「原來你也還沒睡⋯⋯」  
「是啊⋯⋯」  
綴沒有再説話，就在臣以爲他已經睡着的時候，他突然開口了：  
「其實，那天后我一直有在思考。」  
那天⋯⋯什麽事情？臣有些恍惚，他沒有出聲，靜靜地聽著。  
「雖然我不知道伏見先生想要什麽答案，但我還是想説，伏見先生很好，這不是什麽漂亮的場面話，事實本就如此。即使有什麽過去，還有什麽未展現的事情，我所認識的伏見先生永遠是那個本質溫柔的人，其實某些時候我有些羡慕，我無法像你這樣强大可靠，」也許是夜晚使人變得大膽了，綴的話也變多了，「能被你寵著是件幸福的事情。不管怎樣，伏見先生是劇團裏不可缺少的一份子，我和大家一樣尊敬，喜歡著你。」  
這個時候，臣很想轉身擁抱他。  
「綴⋯⋯」  
回答他的只有安穩的呼吸聲。

\------------------------------------------------------

唔⋯⋯有點沉⋯⋯  
綴迷迷糊糊地想著，意識逐漸清晰，他這才發現自己正背對著臣被他抱在懷裡，臣的手攬著他的腰，腿還挎在他身上。  
這是什麼情況⋯⋯！  
綴立刻清醒了，他睜大了眼睛，不知道怎麼辦才好。  
「伏見先生⋯⋯」  
輕輕叫了他一聲，但是對方絲毫沒有醒的樣子。  
伏見先生原來睡相並不好呢，腦裡首先浮現出這樣的想法，綴覺得有些好玩，但同時又有種奇怪的感覺，被一個自己高大的男人抱著原來是這樣的感受嗎⋯⋯  
一旦注意到這點，脖子上就能敏銳感受到臣呼吸的氣息，背對背的心跳，綴又想起他昨晚説的那些話，在此時此景下⋯⋯再這樣下去真的不妙了。  
「伏見先生，該起床了。」綴不安地扭動著，試圖叫醒臣。  
「別亂動⋯⋯」  
臣的聲音還帶著沙啞的睏意，他把綴攬得更緊了，甚至把頭埋到了他的脖頸處蹭了幾下，接著又沒有動靜了。  
伏見先生應該很累吧，但能不能先把我放開啊⋯⋯綴哭笑不得，只好繼續小幅度掙扎著，無意間，大腿好像觸碰到了某個地方，綴呆滯了一下，大腦一片空白，不敢再動了。  
氣氛有些僵硬。不一會兒，綴感受到身上的熱度消失了，臣起床了，接著就聽見他說話的聲音，非常鎮定：  
「我先去一下洗手間。」  
「好，好的⋯⋯」  
雖然經常和弟弟們一起睡覺，也遇到過男孩子早上這樣的情景，但是從沒這樣的微妙的感覺。  
這是正常的生理反應，伏見先生都那麼淡定，我也太大驚小怪了，他反覆對自己說。  
但他還是躺在床上愣神，好一會才起來。  
「好久啊⋯⋯」

\------------------------------------------------------

從旅館出來，臣一直表現如常，綴漸漸對剛才的事放下心來。在路上遇到了意想不到的人。  
「這不是⋯⋯臣先生嗎！」  
「喔，是龍啊，好久不見。」  
「上次的公演我們都去看了，非常精彩呢！下次我們還會繼續支持的！」  
「哈哈，謝謝！」看著龍有些好奇地看著綴，臣介紹道，「這位是春組的團員，皆木綴，也是我們的劇作家。」  
「你好，龍先生。」  
「哦哦哦！是綴先生！你的劇本很棒！演出的效果也很好！還有臣先生的角色真的太棒了⋯⋯第二次橫田真是公演的沃爾夫真是狂野又性感！第三次公演的橫田非常有氣勢！第四次⋯⋯第一次公演沒有看到真的很可惜，惡役警官可是好評如潮呢⋯⋯」說起這些，龍的眼睛變得閃閃發亮，他懇切地看著綴，「今後請務必讓臣先生出演更加帥氣的角色！」  
「謝謝你的評價，我會努力的。」綴有些不好意思，「你們真的很喜歡伏見先生啊。」  
「那是當然！如果你見過狂狼時期的臣先生，一定也會被他折服！」還未等綴回答，龍就自顧自開始說了起來，「如果有興趣的話，我可以告訴你很多臣先生的事情喔！可以給以後的角色做參考！臣先生在以前時候⋯⋯」  
「喂——龍！」臣發話了，聲音裡隱隱帶著些壓迫感，「你話太多了。」  
感受到了臣的不高興，龍識趣地停止了這個話題。在龍離開後，臣突然向綴問道。  
「綴，你會不會覺得我剛剛太過分了？」  
「為什麼這麼問？每個人都會有不想被他人知道的事，我可以理解。」  
「並不完全這樣，大家都大概了解我的過去，如果你們想知道更多，我並不介意說這些事情。我怕的是聽完的後果，如果綴知道這些事情後，會因此害怕我吧。」  
把自己的顧慮說出來了，臣苦笑著。但綴只是睜大了眼，驚訝地看著他。  
「怎麼會⋯⋯為什麼伏見先生會這樣想呢？過去只是過去，不能代表現在，也不能說明未來。站在我眼前的人，才是我認識的實實在在的伏見先生。」  
「綴⋯⋯」  
臣看向綴，綴也看著他，對他露出一個安心的微笑。  
「不過說真的，其實我挺想見識一下狂狼時期的伏見先生呢⋯⋯」  
「哈哈哈⋯⋯」

\------------------------------------------------------

 

3  
「抱歉我遲到了，教授拖堂了。」  
「沒事，我已經點了飯。伏見先生也快去吧，十座剛剛發信息說快到了。」  
每週這個時候，劇團葉大生組都會聚在一起吃飯。綴的面前只有白飯和味噌湯，看著臣沒有因此表現出特別驚訝的樣子，他稍稍放下心來。之前買了些心儀的書，月底的錢包沒留意就要見底了，是時候應該要去留意一下附近的打工了⋯⋯  
「綴，久等了，剛剛在點餐那裡看見十座了，我們就一起來了。」  
十座向綴點頭示意，他端著蜂蜜鬆餅和草莓奶昔坐到對面，高高疊起的鬆餅上澆滿了楓糖。  
非常有十座風格的點餐呢⋯⋯綴在心裡默默地想，一轉頭看見臣拉開椅子坐到他旁邊，手上  
端著是超大份的南蠻雞套餐。  
「哎？」  
葉大的招牌南蠻雞套餐以量多味好著稱，一直以來極受廣大師生的喜愛，但鮮少有人會去選擇超大的份量，這還是綴第一次見到，大盤的飯上，鮮嫩酥脆的雞肉壘得像小山一樣高。  
「好⋯⋯好壯觀⋯⋯」  
「哈哈，因為上課時候就很餓，忍不住就點了超大份⋯⋯」臣有點苦惱地看著面前的套餐，「但是現在感覺會吃不完⋯⋯啊！綴！可以和我解決掉它嗎？十座也來一起！」  
「謝謝臣先生，那我不客氣了。」  
十座非常自然地夾了幾塊雞肉。在綴還愣神之際，臣已經往他的碗裡放肉了。  
「謝謝伏見先生⋯⋯哎，不用給我那麼多的啦！再給十座一點？」  
「我還有鬆餅要吃⋯⋯」  
臣露出了委屈又有點可憐的表情：「綴，你不想浪費食物吧？」  
「⋯⋯話是這樣的⋯⋯」  
不知不覺間有三分之二的雞肉被夾到了綴的碗裡。綴看著面前的場景有些無奈，但還是動起筷子，配合甘醋以及塔塔醬微酸的口感，油炸的雞肉品嚐起來多了一份清爽的感覺。  
「好吃⋯⋯」  
聽到綴的這句話，臣臉上充滿了笑容。  
綴當然明白他的用意，但並沒有不自在，反而感覺很適用。伏見先生在意我，并且自己是被他寵著的，仅仅認識到這一點，內心就莫名其妙地歡呼雀躍。

\------------------------------------------------------

吃完飯在學校裡散步，迎面走來一位身材高挑的女孩子，她看見臣後，眼裡隱約有些欣喜的光。  
「伏見，有一段時間沒見了，下次是什麼時候？」  
「大概是下週日，具體時間還沒定，到時候我會通知你的。」  
「那我等你的信息，拜拜嘍。」  
「好的，回見。」  
美人寒暄了幾句就離開了，背影娉娉嫋嫋，風情萬種。  
「是⋯⋯同學嗎？」綴忍不住問了一句。  
「是攝影社的模特，」臣回答，「因為很專業所以合作了很多次。」  
「我還以為是女朋友，」十座突然說道，「她看起來挺喜歡臣先生。」  
綴心裡卡礑了一聲。十座把他心中的話說了出來  
「哈哈哈，怎麼可能，追她的人有一個年級呢！」  
那又有什麼關係呢⋯⋯綴默默吐槽著。著太熟悉了，他認得女孩眼中的光，在他過去單相思的時候也曾有過這樣的眼神，儘管當時的感情已經忘卻，但那份愛慕時的衝動卻一直遺留體內日，現在好像被什麼召喚著，蠢蠢欲動。  
臣不僅拍過他，也還給其他人拍過照，綴知道這是必然的，但他的腦裡禁不住開始發散。他會以什麼眼神來拍對方呢，又會以什麼樣的方式來引導呢⋯⋯心裡有一種說不出的滋味，空留一嘴的苦澀。

\------------------------------------------------------

「伏見，皆木，一會有空嗎？我們去踢會球吧。」晚飯後，丞突然找他們問道。  
上回沒踢球，丞先生應該有些不甘吧。兩人這樣想著，於是答應了下來。莇有事不在宿舍沒有參加，三人決定等飯後等一會再去。

下過雨的草地有些泥濘，比賽結束後身上都髒兮兮的。  
「丞先生，去洗澡嗎？」  
「你們去吧，我一會再去。」剛剛用一個極其刁鑽的角度踢進球的丞還沈浸在興奮中，趁著這個勁頭想再踢一會。  
更衣室裡，兩人脫下上衣，臣忍不住瞥了綴一眼，目光順著臉，脖頸，胸下滑著，他無意識吞了吞口水，立刻把頭別過去；臣不知道綴也在偷偷看向自己，看著他赤裸健壯的上身，馬上飛速地轉回視線。  
無人說話，空氣莫名有些燥熱。

半小時後，兩人在浴池裡泡著。  
「那個⋯⋯伏見先生，我洗完先出去了。」  
「好的。」  
現在已經是十一點了。自己也泡得差不多了，臣從浴池裡站起身。剛才的他一直努力把注意力轉移到其他地方，現在放鬆下來後，綴的身影立刻出現在了腦海裡，他剛離開不久，浴室裡彷彿還殘留著他的氣息，臣強忍著的慾火突然釋放，下半身已經有了反應。這樣的衝動無法抑制，他還從來沒有如此渴望的想去抱一個人。  
把温度調到微涼的狀態，站在花灑下，哗啦哗啦的水顺着他的身体流了下来，身體卻仍是火熱，臣閉上了眼睛，早點解決完是最好的，他握住那裡捋動起來，腦內的臆想終於不受控制，綴柔韌有力的身體，翡翠般濕潤溫柔的眼睛，還有可愛的聲音⋯⋯  
這是他第二次想著綴自慰。旅館那晚，內心的愛之花悄然綻放，臣很遲才睡著，夢裡因為綴的出現帶了些旖旎的色彩，儘管印象模糊，但臣還是記得夢中愉快的感受，以致於睡得太沈失了態。在綴面前，他勉強做出無事的態度應對著早晨的尷尬，但一到洗手間裡他就被打回原形，那個時候，他懷著抱歉又憐惜多樣的複雜情感，正如現在這樣低聲喚著所喜歡的人的名字——  
「綴⋯⋯綴⋯⋯」

\------------------------------------------------------

「真澄，你有看見我的手錶嗎？」綴在房間裡四處翻找，沒有看見手錶的痕跡。  
「你剛剛是從浴室來的，是放那裡忘記吧。」可能是綴的動靜太大，真澄看了眼他悠悠地說了一句。  
「你說得對，我去那裡找找看。」

「咦，燈還開著，伏見先生還在裡面嗎？不會泡暈嗎？」  
綴有些擔心，誰知他剛探頭準備詢問一句時，就看見了浴室裡這一幕。他年輕而羞澀的心受到了震撼，臉騰地燒了起來。他尷尬地站在那裡，腦裡一片空白，不知道怎麼辦才好。  
「怎麼會⋯⋯」  
綴靠在浴室外的過道牆邊，仍是不敢相信剛才的一切，他不停地在深呼吸。  
「皆木？」丞站在他面前，手裡拿著洗浴用品，「你怎麼了？」  
「我⋯⋯我剛洗完。」  
「這樣啊，我進去了。」

糟⋯⋯糟了！伏見先生還在裡面！  
「等一下！高遠先生！」  
「嗯？」  
「呃⋯⋯我想說⋯⋯對了！謝謝你上次的邀請，上次那個歌舞伎表演真的很有趣！」  
「那真是太好了。」  
「舞台的佈置很精美！氣氛也很好！可以看出演員在神態上下了很大的功夫，我在裡面學到了很多！」  
「看來有幫助啊，」丞看起來很高興，「那下次有興趣嗎？我可以多準備幾張票。」  
「嗯？啊，啊⋯⋯當然可以！謝謝你。」  
綴胡亂地答應了。有腳步聲傳來，臣從浴室裡出來了。  
「丞先生⋯⋯，綴⋯⋯？」  
臣看見綴的一瞬間，瞳孔微微放大。  
「啊，伏見先生！我剛來就遇到高遠先生，在說我們上次去看的歌舞伎呢！你有在浴室裡有看到我的手錶嗎？」  
儘管綴的語速有些快，但並沒有其他不對勁的地方。  
「好像有看見，稍等我進去拿一下。」  
臣很快把手錶拿了過來，在手指無意間觸碰的那一刻，綴突然顫抖了一下，臣像是察覺了什麼看向他，但綴的臉上只有開心的笑容。  
「太好了，沒丟！那我先回去了，晚安！」

幾乎逃一般地回到了房間，把正戴著耳機聽音樂的真澄嚇了一跳。  
「怎麼了？」  
綴沒有回答，他爬上床用被子把自己裹起來，身體仍在微微顫抖。  
剛剛的演技有沒有遮掩過去呢。他輾轉反側，感覺兜裡有東西硌著自己的腿，拿出來一看，正是那塊手錶。  
回想起當時指尖的觸感和浴室裡看到的場景，綴就像碰到燙手山芋一樣，把手錶扔到牆角，不敢去看它。

\------------------------------------------------------

 

4  
是輕柔，淡淡的吻，甜蜜得快將雲朵融化。兩人抱在一起滾成一團，綴看不清對方的面容，只記得那溫柔而熱情的眼神，正微笑著看他，綴的內心不知為何滿溢著幸福。他們用手互相慰藉著，那只骨節分明的手指緩慢撫摸著他的分身，對方埋在他的脖頸裡，呼吸著他身上的味道，是臣低沈的聲音，透著情慾的沙啞呼喚著他。  
「綴⋯⋯綴⋯⋯」

屋外下著大雨，綴渾身無力睜不開眼睛，朦朧間聽到有人在低聲交談。  
「⋯⋯發燒⋯⋯」  
「讓他繼續睡著吧⋯⋯」  
聽得不清楚⋯⋯我是發燒了嗎？早上還要上課呢⋯⋯抱著這樣想法他又昏睡過去了。  
迷迷糊糊地醒來，比之前感覺稍好一些，喉嚨乾渴一時無法發聲，綴勉強從床上撐起身來，聽著窗外的雨聲，真澄不在房間，學生組應該都去上學了，綴突然一陣頭痛，自己是睡到幾點了，隱約記得好像還有什麼事情要做⋯⋯  
糟糕，早上的課！他尋找放在枕頭邊的手機，卻先看見了一張紙條。  
「綴，醒來LIME我。  
伏見臣」  
字跡比平常潦草了些，看起來是匆匆忙忙寫的，但還是讓綴心跳慢了一拍。他有些猶豫地打開line，試探著發了一句：  
「伏見先生？」  
很快就收到回復：  
「綴，身體有沒有舒服一些？我已經幫你請假了，一切不用擔心，記得喝粥吃藥。」  
對方發了個「好好休息」的貼圖。綴把自己在對話框裡輸入的字又刪掉又加上，如此反覆，最後只回了一句謝謝。又覺得太拘謹，也發了個兔子表情的貼圖。  
他一定很奇怪我一句話寫了那麼久吧，綴想。閉上眼睛又是昨日的種種，頭更暈乎了，但綴確定自己是喜歡臣的，對於浴室的場景他並沒有生出厭惡之情——內心深處甚至有一些欣喜，雖然不想承認，但是夢更是驗證了自己內心的渴望。那麼臣又怎麼看他呢，是當作性幻想的對象嗎？綴並不覺得自己有這種吸引力，況且臣看起來也不像是同性戀⋯⋯這註定是像以往那樣的單戀，姑且就讓自己滿足於臣現在的溫柔吧，他沒有再想下去，因為最近過多的衝擊已經讓自己發燒了。  
綴慢慢爬下床，打開房門。  
真澄正好站在門口，看見開門的綴他驚訝了一下：  
「你醒了？」  
「真澄，你沒去學校嗎？」  
「現在已經十二點了，」真澄端著托盤走進房，「監督今天在家，所以我中午要回來。這是她拜託我給你的粥和藥，既然醒了就吃了吧，我要回去讓她誇我。」  
「呃⋯⋯」真澄說起監督滿背景的粉色泡泡，這個時候綴莫名羨慕起真澄的坦誠了，他看了眼粥隨意地問，「好香，這是監督做的嗎？」  
「怎麼可能，」真澄的眼神裡滿是你想太多監督的粥只有我能喝的意思，「這是臣做的。他今早本來想找你去學校的，看見你發燒了就匆忙熬粥，我還是第一次見他那麼著急的樣子，好像還差點遲到了。」  
「伏見先生⋯⋯」  
「你們兩個真是麻煩⋯⋯」綴聽見真澄吐槽了一句，接著又像以往那樣說道，「總之，你可不要再出什麼差錯了讓監督擔心了！」  
除了監督相關，真澄對其他的事情倒是客觀看待，綴無奈地嘆了口氣。

\------------------------------------------------------

臣一早上都盯著手機，他心不在焉地聽著課，信息提示了好幾回，但每次都不是自己想見的那條。直到下課，大家陸續去吃飯的時候，有新的信息來了。  
「伏見，一起去吃飯嗎？」朋友在旁邊問道。  
「你們去吧，」臣坐在位置上沒有抬頭，他一直在打字，「我還有點事情。」  
將一段話發出去後，好幾分鐘後得到一句「謝謝」，還有一個兔子貼圖。不知為何臣的腦海裡浮現出戴著兔耳的綴糾結打字的場景，他忍不住笑了。  
我喜歡綴，臣看著和綴的聊天窗口，眼神無比溫柔。早上發現綴發燒的那個時候，他很想留在宿舍照顧他，但因為沒有綴的老師的聯繫方式，他還需要去學校幫他請假。臣揉著自己的頭髮，他的思緒很亂，現在的關係是他喜歡的，但內心又在告訴自己，他並不只滿足於這些。臣拿著笔在纸上涂涂改改，回過神來才發現本子上寫滿了綴的名字。  
該回去了，他站起身，教室裡已經空無一人。

\------------------------------------------------------

 

5  
「綴，真的沒事了嗎？」  
「嗯，只是低燒，中午吃了藥睡了一會，已經沒什麼大礙了，伏見——」  
綴還沒說完，臣突然伸出手去觸碰他的額頭感受體溫，他愣了一下沒有迴避，剛剛洗完碗的手指傳來絲絲涼意，很舒服，綴微微眯起了眼睛。  
「臣，棉花糖可可。」  
不知道什麼時候來的密正面無表情地看著他們，把兩人嚇了一跳。  
「啊，密先生⋯⋯稍等一下。」  
臣把牛奶倒入融化的巧克力中加熱，這樣簡單的動作現在臣做起來卻有些手忙腳亂，密饒有興致地看著可可的製作過程，難得沒有睡意的樣子，綴在一旁有些不安。  
「御影先生⋯⋯」  
「嗯⋯⋯？綴也想喝嗎？⋯⋯臣，再多做一點。」

御影先生是真的沒有在意⋯⋯綴窩在沙發上想，他捧著可可啜飲著，和大家一起看天馬最近的電視劇。  
這是一部感情細膩的純愛劇，本來是很常見的題材但因為出色的編劇和演員，讓綴看入迷了，他想起自己的劇本，想像以後可以提升的空間，不知不覺把可可喝光了。  
「綴，沾著了。」  
有人拿紙巾幫他擦了擦嘴邊一圈可可漬。  
「謝謝⋯⋯」  
他抬眼望去，對上那雙金色的雙眸。這時譽剛好往綴身邊一坐，驚得他叫出聲。  
「我⋯⋯我可以自己來！」  
「哎呀！綴君有些迷糊呢⋯⋯」譽笑著說，一扭頭就看見一旁已經睡著的密，「密君！你怎麼也喝得像孩子一樣⋯⋯！臣君，幫我也拿張紙巾！」  
譽非常自然擦拭密嘴角的樣子，讓綴開始懷疑自己是否自我意識過剩了，他朝站在一邊臣抱歉地笑了笑，臣也溫柔地微笑著。

「和你一起的每一刻我都感覺很幸福，在這裏我想認真地對你說，我喜歡你，想給你同樣的幸福感受。」  
「！」兩人齊齊看向屏幕，正是男主角向女主角告白的畫面。  
「噢～～——！！！」周圍一陣歡呼，「等了幾十集，天馬終於告白了！！感天動地！！！」  
「喂——你們！是人物角色說的！又不是我本人說的！」  
「啊？對廢柴演員來說沒差吧。」  
「角色也是天天的一部分Pico～！」  
「真好啊⋯⋯」椋看得眼淚汪汪，「天馬的演技真的好棒⋯⋯」  
「哼，那是當然，」天馬自信滿滿地說，「這點程度對我來說不算什麼。」  
「天醬好自信欸～！」太一的眼神變得有些嚮往，「我也想和命中注定的女孩子深情地告白～！」  
「吶～！我們有監督醬捏！」  
「監督醬我覺得可以！」  
「我可以每天這樣和監督告白⋯⋯」  
「喂—！都給我注意一點！」左京一臉陰沈，「既然這麼想告白，你們不如現在借此題材來練習演技，但是不准和監督！誰要先開始？」  
「嗚～！這樣不就沒有意義了嗎！」  
左京無視了他們的抗議，決定先找兩人起個頭，他環顧四周，注意到了一直沒說話臣和綴。  
「伏見，皆木，你們先試一下。」  
「啊⋯⋯？」  
「欸！？」  
隨意選了兩個比較安定的，應該沒什麼問題吧，但看見他們一臉狀況外的反應，左京的表情變得有些無奈。  
「我們現在要練習即興表演，主題是告白。伏見，現在你要演告白的人，這個對象由綴扮演。」  
「告白嗎⋯⋯我明白了。」  
綴看著臣站在那裡思索的樣子，內心緊張。伏見先生⋯⋯要演告白的場景？這種事情在大庭廣眾之下說的出口嗎⋯⋯  
胡思亂想之際，在大家都還沒反應過來之時，臣突然單膝跪地，握住綴的手，一臉認真地看著他：  
「願意讓我一輩子照顧你嗎？綴。」

靜了幾秒，全場驚呼。  
「哇——！！！」  
「這這這不只是告白了！是求婚了耶——」  
「綴，快答應他！」有人在一旁起哄，綴的腦子已經當機了。  
「我⋯⋯我⋯⋯」  
「現在不需要回復，我會等你考慮後的答案。」臣站起身，向左京問道，「這樣的可以嗎？」  
「伏見，只是告白場景而已，沒有必要這樣做。」  
「是嗎⋯⋯」臣的表情有些意外，「我以為既然都已經告白了，就是想和對方一輩子在一起，那麼不就等於求婚了嗎？」  
「嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯臣哥真的好帥⋯⋯我什麼時候也能這麼帥⋯⋯」  
「哈哈，太一這樣就很好了。」臣笑著說，他注意到身邊的綴有點異常的狀態，「綴，你沒事吧？」  
「沒事⋯⋯我要先回房休息⋯⋯」  
「綴今天發燒還沒完全好，我帶他回房間一下，你們繼續。」臣露出抱歉的笑容。  
大家都是一臉理解的表情，有人看見他們仍然牽著的手，開玩笑說道：  
「新人回房啦——」  
聽得綴一個踉蹌。

\------------------------------------------------------

「伏見先生剛才的演技好逼真，」綴用盡量歡樂的口吻說著，臉上卻是苦笑，「我都要信以為真了。」  
臣關上了門，外面的歡笑聲被隔開，他背對著綴。  
「我看起來是在演戲嗎？」  
「⋯⋯欸？」  
綴沒料到會是這樣的回答。臣轉過身，黑暗中看不清他的表情，綴卻本能地感受到了危險，但他沒有退縮，直視著面前的人。  
「抱歉⋯⋯又出醜了，在你面前我有時控制不了自己的情緒，」臣偏過頭，「我先回去，不打擾你休息了。」  
他要走了，綴突然感覺一陣恐慌。  
「等一下！」他趕緊拉住了臣的袖子，低著頭問道，「伏見先生⋯⋯說的是真的嗎？」  
「⋯⋯」  
沈默了十幾秒，在綴以為是自作多情時，臣終於開口說道。  
「如果我說是真的，這樣的感情會讓你很困擾吧。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「請不要因此疏遠我，」臣強顏歡笑，「我會努力克制自己的感情，不會造成什麼麻煩。」  
「不，不是的！」綴把他的衣袖攥得更緊了，「恰恰相反，我很高興⋯⋯」  
「嗯⋯⋯？」  
「我很高興能聽到伏見先生的真實想法，因為⋯⋯因為我也是一樣的心情！」  
「綴⋯⋯？」  
他終於抬起頭，臣被那雙綠松石般帶著濕潤的眼睛注視著，被他的話所衝擊，一時說不出什麼來。  
「我喜歡你！」  
綴感覺自己身上更熱了，是因為發燒熱暈了大腦吧，還是因為黑暗中讓人放下了戒心，現在的行為完全是按直覺而來，但綴覺得如果不趁這個時候說出口，以後就沒有這樣衝動的想法了。  
「不知道是什麼時候開始的，只要是關於伏見先生的事情我就很在意，你是一個很好的人，是我崇拜且羨慕的對象，對我來說喜歡上伏見先生彷彿是件順理成章的事。我想說的就是這些，」綴停頓了一下，「也請你不要因此疏遠我。」  
話音剛落，綴就被緊緊抱住了。  
「當然不會！綴，我也很高興。說真的，克制自己感情這種事情，完全是自欺欺人，我無法抑制對你的渴望，甚至做了一些失禮的事情⋯⋯」  
雨後的夜空如洗，月光似水，又清又亮，從窗外流進來，照到他們身上，兩人深深凝望地對方，屋外突然傳來腳步聲。  
「我該走了。」臣鬆開手。  
綴有些不捨地放開手。臣突然又拉過他，在他的額頭上落下一吻。  
「綴，晚安。」  
「晚安⋯⋯」綴目送著他離開，喃喃自語，「完全敵不過伏見先生啊⋯⋯」

\------------------------------------------------------

「早上好，伏見先生。」  
「早上好，綴。」臣在廚房裡做早餐，「身體好些了嗎？」  
「已經全好了，」綴走到他身邊，「我也來幫忙吧。」  
想起昨晚的事情，他們的臉上都帶了點淡淡的紅暈，這時東走了過來。  
「早上好，可以麻煩你們先幫我準備一份早餐嗎？我要出門見一位朋友。」  
「沒問題，東先生先坐在那邊，一會就好。」  
咖啡機發出嗚嗚的聲音，兩人動作默契地做著早飯，偶爾交談幾句，東托腮看著他們，微笑著沒有說話。

「我吃飽了，很好吃呢。」  
「東先生喜歡真是太好了。」  
「說起來，」東站起身，「如果你們有需要的話，可以找我呢，我可以推薦很多相關的東西～」  
「欸？！」  
「雪白先生？！」  
兩人馬上反應過來，驚訝地看著東。  
「呵呵，逗你們玩的，真是可愛呢，」東轉頭笑了笑，「我出門了。」  
陽光燦爛，萬里無雲。


End file.
